One Wish
by Nigellica
Summary: If you found a genie what would you wish for? Sasuke had a clear wish but the results were something he never would have guessed. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was considering making this part of New Beginnings but I decided not to. It doesn't really fit. So I made it a story in it's own right.**

**Because I'm probably going to be splitting my time between both this and New Beginnings updates might be a bit slow. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are we stuck with this stupid D-rank mission?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto we're the least senior team not currently on a mission."

"But can't..." the blonde began.

"Dobe! Can we just get this over with please? We have to do it, deal with it. I'll go check by the river," Sasuke stalked off towards the river.

Stupid dobe, why did he always have to whine about everything? Surely he had to grow up at some point.

The Uchiha spotted something resting on the river bank, a wine bottle. He picked it up and automatically pulled out the cork.

There was a puff of smoke and before him stood a man with curly brown hair and many ear piercings. His eyes were green and he wore a white vest with loose green pants and no shoes.

Instantly on his guard Sasuke asked, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I am the genie of the... 1983 Chardonnay if I'm not mistaken," he replied peering at the bottle.

"A what?" the Uchiha asked confused.

"I am a genie or djinni or whatever you want to call it, but you can call me Frank. And before you go getting all Aladdin on me you get 1 wish and 3 days to make it and I will not hang around afterwards and be your best friend and no freebies. Don't even try and trick me or wish my freedom because, hate to break it to you bitch but I am free, free to totally kick your arse if you try anything. Got it?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh right," Sasuke said blinking.

"Now what's your deepest darkest desire?" he looked deep into the raven's eyes.

"Oh my," he giggled, "Interesting dilemma you have there. And no I can't kill your brother, sorry love."

"I wish, I could restore my clan," Sasuke told him softly and seriously.

"Of course you do. Ooh vague! I love vague they're so much more fun," he saw the teen's stricken look, "Don't worry honey, you always get what you wish for. Just... not always in the way you expected," he winked, "By the time you wake up tomorrow your wish will be granted."

"Hey teme! What the hell I taking so long?" Naruto's voice came through the trees.

"Looks like your boyfriend is getting worried sweets. Better go reassure him," he giggled and disappeared.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"Who's not?" Naruto asked as he walked out from the trees.

"Never mind," Sasuke said pulling him along.

Sasuke rolled over.

_crinkle_

It took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to process that this was not a normal morning noise. He felt around until his hand closed around a crumpled piece of paper. He raised it up to the level of his bleary eyes.

_Hey hon,_

_I wasn't sure if you were a short or long hair person so I went with long but you can always cut it if you'd prefer._

_-Frank_

What the hell? Talk about cryptic. Wait a second. Who the hell was Frank?

Memories of the day before came flooding back and the Uchiha leapt out of bed.

The weird guy had said his wish would be granted by now. What did he even mean to do? The teen scratched the back of his head and froze.

There was something on his back.

He ran to the bathroom, his chest hurt. He looked in the mirror and gasped. Shaking he slowly removed his shirt and let out a strangled moan at what he saw. At least he knew why his chest was hurting. Closing his eyes he pulled down his boxers and took a quick look and blushed pulling them quickly back up.

It was official.

Uchiha Sasuke was a woman.

He came to a few hours later on the bathroom floor. He sat up and it all came flooding back. Sasuke looked down at his chest. Yep. He had boobs. So this was how that bastard had decided to grant his wish. I mean sure he had wanted to restore his clan... but not personally.

He had to talk to someone.

He remembered the earlier pain of running to the bathroom. His wardrobe was not equipped to deal with this. He found some bandages and strapped his chest up before putting on the baggiest clothes he had, which was not very baggy. He looked in the mirror again at his hair. It was very long, about butt length. He had to admit, being a female hadn't made huge differences in his appearance, there had always been a certain femininity about him before, although if anybody else had said that he would have destroyed them.

He could hide the changes in his body easily enough but the hair was going to be difficult. Finally he tied it back into a loose ponytail and put a jacket on, pulling his hair in between the jacket and his back. It looked sort of normal. In a way. Anyway it would do for walking to his house.

_knock knock_

"Mmmm," Naruto said rolling over.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

He rolled over again and stood up. It was his day off. Couldn't people just leave him alone?

"Naruto! I need to talk to you! Open up now!" It was Sasuke but his voice sounded all high and panicky.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Gees keep your pants on woman," Naruto said yawning as he shuffled towards the door.

If he hadn't been so busy panicking Sasuke would have laughed. He had no idea how right he was. The door opened and Sasuke charged inside past a bewildered Naruto.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" he asked taking in Sasuke's wild eyed appearance, "Did you do something to your hair?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in his shorts and blushed, "Dobe could you please put a shirt on?" he pleaded, the sight was doing strange things to his new body and he wasn't ready to handle it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"How about you put a shirt on and then I'll explain," he replied tersely, suddenly sweating under the jacket.

Naruto noticed his discomfort and shrugged, Sasuke watched the muscles moving, mesmerised.

"Fine but you owe me an explanation. Help your self to something in the kitchen, I'll be back in a moment." The blonde went to his room and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before making his way to the kitchen yawning.

Sasuke had taken the ponytail out and the jacket off and was sitting in the kitchen waiting. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked cautiously making his way around the counter.

Sasuke leaned forward until he was sure Naruto would have a clear view of cleavage, "What do you know about genies?"

* * *

**Let me know what you thought  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo here is the next chapter And before you get mad, New Beginnings is progressing but there is not yet enough for the next chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the last but I felt it needed to end there. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed. His face wasn't hugely different, his eyebrows were thinner, his nose was a little smaller and his lips were slightly plumper. He idly wondered if they felt any different.

"Please stop staring like that dobe," Sasuke almost pleaded blushing.

The blonde chuckled, "So that's why you wanted me to put a shirt on first."

"The hormones in this body are just crazy," he took a ragged breath, "Just take it easy until I get used to it okay? Man I have a whole new respect for Sakura and Ino."

"Why did you come to me? Why didn't you just go to one of them?" Naruto asked curiously, "They can probably help you more than I can."

"Look I wasn't exactly thinking straight oddly enough. How would you feel about having an unexpected sex change in your sleep? Besides I didn't realise the effect the hormones would have," the Uchiha ranted.

"Are they really that bad?" he asked leaning across the bench.

"You have no idea how hard it is not to jump you right now," he replied through gritted teeth.

Naruto laughed, "You make such a cute girl. Maybe we'd better go see Sakura, if nothing else you can always get in some retail therapy."

Sasuke glared at his stupidity, "You're right I have no idea why I came here."

He re-covered his hair and Naruto came up behind him and whispered in the Uchiha's ear, "And you're wrong. I know exactly how hard it is."

_Knock knock_

"Mum can you get that?" Sakura yelled.

There was no answer.

"Oh right she went out," Sakura muttered, "Coming!"

As soon as she opened the door Naruto barged in dragging Sasuke in after him he slammed the door behind them.

"Naruto! Oh Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise. The blonde burst out laughing, Sasuke glared at him.

"Guess what Sakura? We're getting a new girl in our team," Naruto said laughing even harder. Sasuke stormed away and sat down, his arms crossed over his surprisingly ample chest.

"What? Who?" the pink haired girl was not excited by the prospect of competition, not that it would be an issue.

"Sasuke!" the blonde collapsed into tears of laughter.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Sasuke growled storming out, "I'm going home."

He was getting a horrible headache. No one had ever told him how hot and heavy long hair was. Sasuke grabbed a pair of scissors and headed to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and casually hacked the long hair off; he stopped when he reached shoulder length. Any more and it would be a nightmare for the hairdresser to fix up. Anyway, he had to admit shoulder length suited him quite well.

_knock knock_

Sasuke groaned, why couldn't that stupid dobe leave him alone?

"Sasuke! Open up its Sakura. We need to talk."

The Uchiha slowly made his way to the door and let her in.

"Naruto explained everything after I beat some manners into him," she explained, "I'm here to help."

"I don't need help," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said in a business-like tone, "We have to go shopping for certain essentials. Unless you have a ready supply of female undergarments lying around?" she saw his face, "Thought not. Now grab your wallet and let's go."

Sasuke collapsed into his lounge chair, dropping the offending packages in a heap on the floor. Sakura had spent the whole day dragging him into various highly embarrassing stores he hadn't even known existed until today. She had nearly had a heart attack when had automatically started to take his shirt off in the middle of the bra shop. A very red-cheeked Sakura had dragged the bewildered Sasuke into the dressing room and shoved bras and underpants over the door at an alarming rate. He had finally chosen the darkest and leats frilly underclothes he could find. Sakura had been quite dismayed to discover the Uchiha's newfound chest was larger than hers. Other than that she had been very businesslike and dispassionate, much to Sasuke's relief. Other than staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking, she had been almost... normal.

The Uchiha opened an eye and glared at the bags, including the one Sakura had handed him as they parted.

She blushed, "You might need these later. Keep them nearby."

Sasuke had almost died when he realised what that meant.

He carried the bags upstairs and dropped most of them on his bed. He glared at the final bag and walked into the bathroom. And there was Frank. In a towel. Brushing his teeth.

"Dude I could totally have been in the shower! Where are your manners? So not nice."

Sasuke turned bright red and slowly backed out of the room.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like the long hair? I wasn't sure but I figured it was your wish so I should at least give you the option. How was your day? Your little blonde is such a cutie! I'm so jealous!" he giggled.

"Ok this might be a stupid question but, why am I a girl?" Sasuke asked staring at the odd man in the towel. He hadn't realised how nice and tanned his skin was...

"My face is up here," he reminded him and the Uchiha blushed.

"It was your wish no? You wanted to restore your clan," he pulled him over and showing him the reflection, "And now you can."

"I meant more from the male side of things," Sasuke told him sarcastically.

"Oh honey, that was never going to work the way you were swinging," he giggled again, "And you're just so cute! Besides you make a hot couple."

He clapped excitedly and almost lost his towel. The Uchiha's hormones went wild and he turned bright red.

"Oh no sweetie. I'd love to but I don't think it would work out, sorry. Besides, blondie's here," he snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared, he leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "I'd go with the push up one."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had to have more Frank Hope you didn't mind!  
**

**The easiest way to effect the outcome of the next chapter is to let me know what you liked and didn't like. This is also called reviewing. Those of you who reviewed last time I hope it worked out how you wanted and I did listen to all feedback.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is the next chapter. Stupid FF has taken out my story breaks again! Grr!**

* * *

As Sasuke walked down the stairs he felt something shift, he peeked under his shirt and, sure enough, there was the push up bra Sakura had slipped in while he wasn't watching. He grinned and ran back to his room slipping a tighter shirt on. _If it's war you want.._

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" the Uchiha called out in a singsong voice. He opened the door and there was Naruto looking slightly worse for wear after his "conversation" with Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help giggling, whether it was the body changes or the Frank effect he didn't know. All he knew was that Uchiha Sasuke giggled. He quickly smothered it and glared at the dobe.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked petulantly.

"Of course," Sasuke answered somewhat smugly moving to admit the blonde. He made his way to the lounge room with Naruto following him.

"And stop checking out my arse," he called over his shoulder.

"How did you... I mean I wasn't!" the blonde replied accidentally.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down crossing his legs on the couch.

Naruto stood around awkwardly.

"Have a seat dobe," the Uchiha told him gesturing to the seat opposite. He sat down obediently. They sat staring at each other in silence.

"That hair suits you," Naruto blurted out, trying to fill the gap, he blushed.

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke said rolling his eyes, "so…why exactly are you here?"

"Umm, I had to apologise?"

"Are you asking me?" the raven asked with an amused look.

"I guess not. Mind you I'm only here under duress," the blonde stated, "Because Sakura said she'd be checking up on me."

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Sasuke asked turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto twitched, "Do I have to?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask Sakura?" the Uchiha replied innocently.

He glared, "Alright teme I'm sorry for…"

"Being obnoxious, rude, annoying, loud, insensitive…" the raven supplied.

"Well excuse me for trying to soften the blow!" Naruto sulked.

Sasuke blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Naruto began as if explaining to a moron, "How do you think she would have reacted to the news otherwise? I mean she's had a crush on you for years. And now…"

The Uchiha was taken aback, "That was surprisingly thoughtful of you dobe."

The blonde looked away, "Ah shaddap."

Sasuke giggled, he was so cute like that. He closed his eyes tightly, so not helping. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

To a close up of Naruto's face.

Without thinking he leapt up, unfortunately headbutting the blonde on his way up. He crashed back down from the impact. Naruto was sprawled on the floor.

"Are you ok?" the Uchiha kneeled by his side. He wasn't moving.

He leaned over, "Hey dobe are you alright?"

Before he could react the blonde sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running to the door.

"You owed me that!" he yelled as he bolted for home leaving a very confused Sasuke in his wake.

-----

Shit! Naruto thought, I kissed the bastard!

_Sasuke is a girl now which means its all good,_ a voice in his head countered.

_What but it wouldn't have been before?_ another voice added indignantly.

"It's not about the sex!" Naruto shouted.

"Pardon?" Iruka said choking. Because, as it happens Naruto was spacing out in the middle of being treated to Ichiraku's ramen by the young teacher.

The arguing voices all giggled.

"I meant sex as in gender!" Naruto said aghast, "I have to go!" the teen inhaled the rest of his ramen and ran out blushing.

-----

"What's wrong honey?" Kakashi asked as his brunette boyfriend sighed.

"I think I'm going to have to have a sex talk with Naruto," he said blushing as he traced a pattern on his lover's chest.

"Would you like some visual aids?" the silver haired jounin asked chuckling.

"This is serious Kakashi! I don't know if anyone has explained... things... to him," Iruka explained what had happened at Ichiraku's.

"Honey with the way he's swinging I don't think you'll have to worry about it," the man said gently kissing him on the forehead, "Now go to sleep."

-----

Sasuke had been putting this off. He hadn't been to the toilet all day and now he was busting. Maybe if he just did it with his eyes closed. But then how would he... oh right, he'd have to sit down anyway. He closed the bathroom door. If only this didn't make him feel like such a pervert. The idea of having a shower made him feel so dirty. He did everything as quickly as possible and practically ran out of the bathroom. This would definitely take some getting used to, he thought as he laid down to sleep.

-----

Sasuke had to go somewhere he hadn't been for a very long time. He tiptoed down the hallway and opened the door to his mother's bedroom. It still had the same smell, he thought sadly as he entered. But today he was on a mission. He rummaged around in the drawers until he found a hairclip and twisted his hair and put the clip in. It was holding but... he shook his head experimentally and the clip went flying. That was hardly useful for whatever mission they would be doing today. He rummaged around some more until he found a hair tie and pulled the hair back into a messy ponytail. He shook his head again, the tie held. Sasuke picked the clip up and studied it, well it might not be useful for missions but... he smiled and carried it back to his room, closing the door once more behind him.

-----

For once Kakashi was actually on time (Iruka had made sure of that) as weird as that was it was nothing compared to the fact that Sasuke was not. The other three members of team seven sat and waited. And waited. And waited. The Uchiha finally turned up. 45 minutes late (give or take a few minutes).

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto whined.

"I... misjudged," Sasuke replied blushing.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Something was different about the Uchiha.

"Did you do something to your hair?" he asked the raven.

"Um yes," Sasuke gulped.

The jounin burst out laughing, "Correct me if I'm wrong but have you done something to your chest also?"

"Well I didn't..." the raven began wryly.

"And I might be wrong but didn't your voice use to be deeper?" he asked choking back laughter.

"What is this? Little Red Riding Hood?" Sasuke said angrily, "Will you all just leave me alone!"

And with that he was gone again.

-----

"Umm Iruka?"

"Yes honey?"

"I think you might need to have that talk with Naruto."

* * *

**Well I have put in breaks again hopefully the stupid #&)(#( things work!**

**Anyway please review! I love reviews and I never would have realised that the breaks were disappearing if people hadn't reviewed and told me thanks for that! **


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!!! THE RATING OF THIS HAS BEEN RAISED SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR ANYTHING DO NOT READ, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Anyway I hope y'all enjoy it

* * *

Earlier that Day

_Knock knock_

Sasuke groaned, why couldn't people just leave him alone? He just… Sasuke's eyes widened as he opened the door. His eyes quickly swept over the boy in his doorway. The jeans were tight around his bum and loose in the legs, he wore a short sleeved orange shirt unbuttoned over a white singlet.

"Dobe," he gulped, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashedly, "I just thought….well I mean do you…" he took a deep breath, "Do you want to hang out or something?!"

The Uchiha hid a smile, "Sure dobe, come on in."

He closed the door behind him, "Come on up I'll just get changed. What are we going to be doing?"

Several things popped into the blonde boy's head as Sasuke bent over to pick up his pyjamas off the floor. He blushed furiously. Sasuke turned around and grinned. He casually threw them on the bed and slowly sauntered over to the blonde.

"Hmm so I'm guessing you were thinking something along the lines of-" he grabbed Naruto's head and pulled their lips together. The blonde was surprised for a moment but he covered his shock by deepening the kiss. He licked at the plump lips quickly gaining access to the other mouth. Sasuke tasted surprisingly sweet for such a sour bastard Naruto thought before he lost all control. He pushed the Uchiha backwards onto the bed and kneeled either side of his legs catching the brunette's lips once more. Sasuke growled, unhappy at being pushed around, he sat up and rolled the boy onto his back claiming the top position. As the Uchiha kneeled over him Naruto pulled the brunette's head down and continued the battle of tongues. He slowly slid his hands over the pale but flushed cheeks, down the slim neck to….

Naruto sat up accidentally dumping Sasuke unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…or….and," the blonde boy said wide eyed and panicking.

Sasuke was confused, one moment things were progressing nicely the next…he was on the floor and not in a good way either.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked leaning on the boy's knees. He reached up to kiss his way softly up the tanned neck until he reached the other lips.

He whispered, "Don't you want this?"

"I-" he hesitated then grinned jokingly, "Sasuke I'm a teenage boy, of course I do. I just forgot, I didn't mean to touch….um….your…..uh."

Sasuke giggled at the madly blushing boy, so that was what it was.

"My what Naruto?" he asked innocently amused.

"Your uh, chest," Naruto said diplomatically.

Sasuke burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"What?" the blonde asked defensively.

"Naruto what were we just doing?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Ummm," Naruto blushed, "Geez and they call me the stupid one!"

"Well in the middle of….that…you're worried about touching my chest?" he asked chuckling.

"Well it's not the chest part so much as what's on the chest…" the blonde said turning an even brighter shade of red.

"So it would be okay if I didn't have boobs?" the Uchiha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean maybe, sort of…" Naruto fumbled.

"Naruto I am going to ask you something and I need you to answer me truthfully," Sasuke said very seriously.

"Yes?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Is this because I'm a girl or because I'm me? Would you have done this," he kissed him gently on the lips, "If I was still male? Or is it just because I'm a girl now?"

"I….um…I don't know…." Naruto said fidgeting.

Sasuke stood up, "Well I suggest that you leave until you can make up your mind," he said coldly walking to the door.

"What? But Sasuke…" Naruto stammered.

"Please dobe just go," the brunette said walking into his bathroom and closing the door.

Naruto walked out, somewhat wounded by the cold dismissal.

"Hmm well that went well," Frank said as Sasuke slid down into a seated position behind the door.

"What do you want?" the Uchiha glared, "What do you like in my bathroom?"

"No, I'm just slightly haunting your shampoo bottle, until you finish it at least. And I came to check up on you two and maybe spy a little," he said grinning.

"You're so weird! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!" Sasuke said, tears threatening to overflow, he held them back as much as he could but he could still feel a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Aww come on its not that bad, its just me and blondie who insist on annoying you. Everyone else is leaving you alone…sort of," he sat down next to the brunette girl, "And we're just doing it cuz we like you, well for me it's only like anyway."

"What do mean?" Sasuke demanded, the image was ruined when he sniffled slightly.

"Look give him a bit of a break, he's having a hard time at the moment. Everything is a bit confusing for him, he doesn't know if he would have started this if you were still a guy or not. My bet is he would have eventually, you being a girl just made things easier and you more approachable," he looked him over, "Because even with all the glaring you are much more approachable like this."

"Sasuke are you alright in there?" came Naruto's tentative voice, "I heard something on my way down the stairs, I hope you don't mind but I thought something might have happened and…" _I was worried_

"Go get him tiger," Frank whispered grinning.

Sasuke wiped his eyes and stood up opening the door a little unsteadily. Naruto took in the somewhat red eyes and looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't…"

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry I'm making things worse for you dobe."

_Holy hell, did the Uchiha just apologise?_

"Umm that's ok teme…" Naruto said, clearly on new territory now.

"So I'm going to give you a chance to think my question over. And to help you make up your mind," Sasuke said walking determinedly over to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the other waist and pulled the boy close, Naruto groaned when his hips came into contact with Sasuke's, the brunette giggled. The pale hands slid up to the shoulders and pushed the orange shirt onto the floor.

He grinned appreciatively at the bare neck before he latched onto the tanned skin, biting licking and kissing as the strong hands moved down the slender waist and up under the training shirt to rest on the wider hips. He directed the smaller girl to the bed once more pushing her backwards onto the bed so he could recapture the busy lips, the pale arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head down more strongly.

Sasuke pulled back and grinned, he dove back into the kiss and a moment later his hands grabbed the denim covered arse and pulled it down close, as he ground their groins together he felt Naruto gasp. He grinned somewhat, he may have been female but that didn't necessarily mean he was going to be uke.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he clearly saw the challenge present. His hands moved slowly up the curvy sides dragging the shirt with them. He trembled a little when his hands reached another layer of material, he took a deep breath and continued until the Uchiha had to release his arse to let Naruto lift the shirt over his head. When his arms were free of the shirt again he grabbed the blonde head and pulled it down to his lips again. He felt the tongue invade his mouth and groaned as it ran over the backs of his teeth and over the roof of his mouth. Naruto grinned as he released the mouth to discover new territories, he kissed his way down to the base of the pale neck, he gave Sasuke a look that made the brunette's heart skip a beat before he made his way down to the breasts.

Sasuke's back arched by itself when he felt Naruto's mouth on the sensitive area, the blonde slipped his hands under the back and fumbled with the catch until he felt slim hands cover his own and undo the offending garment. Naruto drew a sharp breath as Sasuke lifted the bra away and stared challengingly at him.

"You're beautiful," Naruto panted, "I'd love you no matter what."

The Uchiha smiled so sweetly Naruto's heart jumped, "Thanks dobe I love you too."

"Dobe," he growled taking one of the nipples in his mouth caressing it with his tongue.

"Naruto! Naruto! I meant Naruto," Sasuke gasped suddenly aware of the dampness in his pants. He sat up and pulled the blonde's pants to his knees in one swift movement, capturing the other lips before they could form a protest from the tanned boy who was blushing furiously.

He pulled away, "Sasuke are you sure?"

The brunette grinned and used one foot to force the pants off onto the floor, "Of course I am."

He guided the tanned hands to his own waist and slid them slowly downward.

* * *

Ok well please review and let me know what you thought, I'm not sure of this chapter so any comments at all are appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow sorry it took so long ; I have been focusing on New Beginnings. I really should give them equal time but this can be harder to write sometimes**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I'm really sorry if you don't! **

* * *

Sasuke pulled the blankets up over them and snuggled up under Naruto's chin, resting his cheek on the boy's chest.

"I love you Naruto," he whispered sleepily.

"I love you too," the blonde replied wrapping his arms around the petite waist, "Shouldn't we get up and shower?"

"Nap first, shower later," Sasuke replied running his hand down the boy's chest and around his belly button.

Naruto kissed the top of the raven head and fell asleep.

------

Sasuke woke wrapped around something very warm. And sweaty. He opened his eyes and looked up at the innocent sleeping face, he reached out and stroked the scarred cheeks.

"You're mine Uzumaki," he whispered gently smiling.

"I guess it's your lucky day then Uchiha," Naruto replied opening his eyes. With a glint in his eyes he moved his hand slightly to squeeze the naked bottom, "Because you are most definitely mine. Now, how about a shower?"

"Alright then," the raven said sliding out of bed and walking elegantly to his bathroom, "Are you coming?"

-----

"You hungry dobe?" Sasuke asked walking down the steps, "And what part of 'stop checking out my arse' did you not understand moron?"

"The fact that you are now officially my bitch supercedes any previous orders teme," Naruto said cheerfully watching the aforementioned arse.

"Who said I was your bitch?" the slender girl growled.

"You did," the blonde reminded him, "Right before you-"

"Oh, right. I remember now," he said shortly as he moved around the kitchen.

"We all knew you would be sooner or later teme," he teased, "After all-"

"Can you please just stop talking now?" Sasuke glared, "Now are you hungry or not? ...Say something moron!"

"But you said to stop talking," Naruto pointed out innocently, "Besides you should know by now that I'm always hungry. Gees are you always this cranky after…"

The raven fixed him with a glare, "You really do just like hearing your own voice don't you? And how the fuck am I supposed to know dobe?"

Naruto stared down at his hands, "You're not regretting it are you? I mean if you don't want to I understand. I'm sorry it's just so easy to lose myself with you like this. You're less…intimidating I guess…"

Sasuke softened and stopped his preparations to cross the room and wrap the blonde in his arms.

He rested his chin on the boy's head, "Of course not dobe, I-I love you. But you of all people know what I'm like. Naruto stop that!"

The boy stopped wiggling his head around, "Sorry I can't help it, they feel good."

"Dobe you are impossibly stupid and far too cute for your own good," the Uchiha chuckled kissing his temple, "Now how does ramen sound?"

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Of course, like I even have to ask."

-----

"I'd better go, I'm going over to Iruka's for dinner tonight," Naruto said somewhat reluctantly.

"You don't have to," Sasuke said invitingly.

The blonde quickly covered the pouting lips with his own, "Yes I do but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"I suppose," he said pulling away, "I'll really need to do some training tomorrow, I haven't done any since…yeah."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Naruto told him reassuringly, "Now I have to go, I'll see you later."

Sasuke stood in the doorway and watched him leave before closing the door. The house suddenly felt very large indeed.

"Wow you do work fast," a familiar voice observed as he walked back into the lounge room.

"I thought you weren't going to hang around," Sasuke reminded him.

"Do you realise how much pregnancy would change your life? You wouldn't be able to go on dangerous missions or anything and you'd hardly ever see blondie," the genie said pursing his lips.

That had an effect, Sasuke took a breath, "What do you mean?"

"Well he'd always be away on missions and you'd have to stay home with the baby," Frank explained, "It would be the end of your ninja career. But you're not. Pregnant that is. Not this time. Think a bit more next time your hormones run away with you."

The genie disappeared, leaving a somewhat relieved Sasuke.

-----

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Umm well that's how babies are made Naruto…" Iruka said awkwardly.

"You mean I could have gotten him pregnant?!" he exclaimed.

His teacher relaxed, "No Naruto only women can get pregnant, I thought you would know that."

"No but I mean he's not… a he. He's a she but I still think of him as a he even though he's a she, or his body is anyway," Naruto rambled panicking.

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" Iruka said still trying to follow the conversation.

The boy took a deep breath, "I think I might have gotten Sasuke pregnant."

He couldn't help it. Iruka burst out laughing.

"Let me finish," Naruto said angrily, the other man calmed down, "Sasuke found a bottle and there was this genie thing in it and he said he'd grant him a wish and Sasuke wished he could restore his clan and the next day when he woke up he was a girl."

"Okay…" Iruka said suspiciously.

"And then today we were talking and sort of…" the blonde trailed off embarrassedly.

"You what?" he asked full of dread from what he knew was coming.

"We sort of… did what you just warned me against," he said sheepishly.

There was a pause, "You expect me to believe that your rival is now a girl and you had unprotected sex and he may be pregnant?"

"Umm… yes?" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto I know I have swallowed some stories over the years but I think that is beyond even my limit," Iruka frowned.

"But it's true! Come on over to Sasuke's and I'll prove it to you!" the boy said desperately.

"Ok then, I will suspend my disbelief until then," the brunette man told him.

-----

Sasuke was curled up in his bed, which still smelt of Naruto, reading a book. He was wearing the same clothes he'd put on while Naruto was there, despite the blonde's efforts to the contrary. He wore a pair of jeans that used to be tight but now fit quite well, and a black singlet.

_Knock knock_

The Uchiha sat up at the noise. He looked at the clock.

Maybe Naruto had finished dinner and decided to come back.

His heart sped up and he dropped the book and darted downstairs to the door.

He took a quick calming breath and opened the door.

"Sasuke, we could be in big trouble. Did you know you could be pregnant?!" Naruto rambled as he burst in pulling the teacher behind him.

"Naruto calm down, what's wrong and why is Iruka here?" Sasuke asked, alightly confused.

"Did you know you could be pregnant? Man Sakura and Kakashi are going to kill me. What if I put you out of action. Tsunade would kill me," Naruto looked horrified.

"Naruto, Naruto," the blonde was still walking around ranting, "Dobe!" finally he shut up and looked at Sasuke.

"Dobe, it's alright. Yes I knew but I wasn't thinking. But I'm not pregnant, Frank told me. It's okay, no one is going to kill you," the Uchiha soothed, "Now why are you both here?'

"Umm, I just sort of explained things to Naruto and he got worried and insisted we come over," Iruka said embarrassed and examining the raven.

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes I am a girl. No I am not pregnant. Yes we will be more careful next time. If there is a next time and I haven't scarred the dobe for life."

Naruto grinned, "You're not pregnant?"

"Definitely not," he assured him.

"Oh thank goodness. Tsunade would have killed me," the blonde exhaled.

"Speaking of Tsunade, what did she say?" Iruka asked seriously.

"What about?" both boys looked confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't even told the Hokage yet?" the teacher asked in disbelief.

They looked at each other, "Should I have?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well I think she needs to know that one of her male ninja's in now a female. That sort of thing might be important in deciding missions," Iruka said massaging his temples, "Okay let me get this straight. Who knows? Who have you told?"

"Well Naruto, obviously, Sakura and Kakashi. Oh and you now of course," the raven added, "And that's about it, unless they've told anyone else. A few shopkeepers might know if they paid any attention. Why?"

"Well I am hoping that Kakashi had the sense to tell the Hokage. I'll ask him, but otherwise you are coming with me to see her first thing in the morning. And please buy some condoms."

* * *

**Yes I know it is highly unlikely that Naruto would not know these things but for the sake of the story please suspend your disbelief.**

**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm sorry this has been so long coming but I have been tied up with moving and starting Uni. Anyway I hope its worth it and I hope you all enjoy it and for those of you also reading New Beginnings I am hoping to get a new chapter done soon.**

**Enjoy!!! **

* * *

"How could you keep this a secret from the Hokage?!" Iruka exploded.

"I'm not," Kakashi calmed him, "I am just waiting for the moment of maximum awkwardity to tell her."

"Is that even a word?" his boyfriend asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just made it up, aren't you proud of me?" the jounin asked pulling his mask on.

"That depends, where are you going?" he crossed his arms.

Kakashi pulled his mask down for a moment and gave him a kiss. Their tongues met briefly before the silver haired man pulled his mask back up.

"You said you left them there together right?" Kakashi grinned, "Awkwardity has reached max point captain!"

He saluted and disappeared.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. He rolled his eyes and poured a drink, "Bloody pervert."

-----

"Sasuke I was so worried. Actually I was terrified," he admitted sinking onto the couch, "I had no idea what I would do if you were…you know.."

The Uchiha stood in the doorway looking awkward, "Well it's ok, I'm not."

"This time you mean," Naruto said wildly, "But what about next time? I mean shit, we were so lucky, we are far too young."

"Dobe!" Sasuke shook him slightly, "I know, it won't happen again. You don't have to if it scares you so much, I understand. I'm going to bed, good night Naruto."

"Sasuke?" the blonde watched as the girl walked away, her hands in her pockets.

Sasuke found a small box on his bed.

Frank brand condoms.

He chuckled bitterly, "Won't be needing them any time soon."

He tossed them onto his bed side table and collapsed backwards onto the bed with his hands over his face.

He felt a weight at his feet, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The raven laughed bitterly, "I should never had made that stupid wish. Now you're too scared to be with me, everything is a mess."

Naruto crawled up the bed and hugged the smaller girl to his chest and softly stroked her hair.

"I wasn't scared about that. I really do keep saying the wrong thing. I was scared cuz….do you know how many women die in childbirth and pregnancy? It's a lot. And because you weren't…born female it's probably even more dangerous," he took a deep breath, "I don't ever want to lose you Sasuke."

"Well I'm totally insulted," a voice said. Naruto leaped into a fighting stance and scanned the room trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sh, I think it came from the bathroom," he said moving slowly to the door.

"Naruto it's-"

The bathroom door swung open and he grabbed the person who came out.

"Oooh he is strong isn't he?" Frank giggled, "No wonder you chose him."

Blonde and raven both blushed and the genie flowed out of Naruto's arms into a chair which appeared in the corner.

"Naruto this is Frank. Frank this is Naruto-"

"Your boyfriend, I know. I can read minds, hearts and most other vital systems you know. I knew he'd be your boyfriend before you did," he giggled, "But I didn't think you'd get right down to the sex. Oh and nice to finally meet you Naruto."

The blonde gaped but Sasuke just ignored the genie. It was hard having a conversation with Frank, you sort of had to tune him out until he paused for a breath and then hit the ground running.

"So why are you totally insulted?" the Uchiha asked.

"As if you would ever die from having babies. That's what I made you for, it's why you were designed, I didn't just give you the wide hips to make you sexy," Naruto tensed visibly, "Although it certainly did that. But you were made to be a baby making machine. Not for a few years though. You don't need to jump right in," he said wryly.

"We didn't exactly mean to," Sasuke told him awkwardly.

"Don't worry hun, if I had that on tap I wouldn't be holding off either," the genie commented as they both turned red, "Did you find my little present?"

"Um, yeah thanks," the Uchiha looked down.

Frank winked at Naruto, "Sweets, that's better than a pack of never ending Tim Tams. A never ending box of magically unbreakable condoms. Trust me that is the best thing you will ever own."

"Right, thanks. I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but why are you still hanging around? Don't you have to go grant more wishes or something?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Don't worry boopsie we have a great union. I only have to grant one wish every hundred years. That's why I told you not to bother trying to wish me free. Now I'm on holidays about 99 years, 11 months and 28 days then I'll find a new bottle and wait," Frank sat back and the chair turned into a recliner, "And you're interesting so I thought I'd hang around for a little while and see what happens."

"Why were you in a wine bottle though?" Naruto spoke up curiously.

He shrugged, "1983 was a good year for Chardonnay."

------

"He's what?!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi chuckled, "I think you mean she. The last of the Uchiha's is now a female, which makes things a lot more convenient really, if you think about it."

"And you're telling me Uchiha is now…involved, with Naruto?" the Hokage examined him.

"Oh yes. Very involved, you wouldn't even believe how involved they are," the jounin smirked behind his mask.

"Kakashi if you don't stop with commentary I will do something you will seriously regret," Tsunade growled she massaged her forehead, "And the reason neither of them has told me this yet?"

"I think Sasuke had other things on HER mind, and Naruto had other things on his-"

"Yes I think I get the idea Kakashi," she sighed tiredly, "Alright I want you to bring both of them to me first thing in the morning so I can examine Uchiha and talk to Naruto."

"If you're planning on explaining the facts of life Iruka has already discussed them with him," he grinned, "Although if you like I could teach him a few of the finer poi-"

"Kakashi, if you aren't out of my office in one second-"

"Yes Hokage," Kakashi grinned. When he got home he was a little disappointed at the delay, he had been hoping to go interrupt them tonight. But when he saw the outline of Iruka's arse under his sheet any disappointment disappeared.

He chuckled and ran his hand along the covered leg, over the backside and up his back until he reached his boyfriend's cheek, he leaned down and kissed him softly.

"You better not have done anything too horrible to those two boys if you want to sleep here," Iruka growled not even opening his eyes.

The silver-haired man chuckled, "Relax love, I just told Tsunade what had happened and she wants to see them first tomorrow. I didn't even see the boys."

Iruka lifted the sheet behind him and Kakashi obediently climbed in and snuggled up into his back.

"Good night," the brunette said sleepily, "Kakashi!"

"What?" he said innocently, "It's your fault."

* * *

**Ok well I hope you all liked it. Please let me know!**

**And I'm sorry about Sasuke being all angsty and everything, he just has a tendency to do that. If you want a happier Sasuke read New Beginnings (woo for shameless plugs ;)**

**Anyway please review and make my day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hi everyone I am sorry it has taken so long and is so short but I have been busy with life and New Beginnings and new obsession with Harry Potter fanfics which makes it rather hard to write Naruto stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy anyway and once again I am sorry!**

* * *

"Sakura you won't be needed today," Kakashi told the girl when he finally appeared, "Take the day off

"Sakura you won't be needed today," Kakashi told the girl when he finally appeared, "Take the day off. Sasuke and Naruto, you're coming with me to see the Hokage."

"Good luck guys," Sakura waved them off.

They were admitted to see the Hokage immediately.

"Alright Uchiha, what happened? Tell me everything," The blonde Hokage demanded.

The raven recounted the story of everything that happened up until he woken up and Frank had explained everything.

The medic nin listened carefully, "And what then?"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned bright red.

"You didn't!" she yelled, "How could you be so irresponsible! Both of you! This is a big decision to make! How could you-"

"Hey old hag! Listen for a moment, it's okay," Naruto yelled back.

"It is not okay brat! You have potentially put one of my ninja out of action! Don't you dare try and tell me its okay! Come on Uchiha, let me examine you," The Hokage yelled.

"Hokage, I have been examined already and everything is normal. I am not pregnant," Sasuke told the raging woman blushing.

She stopped in what she was doing, "And who examined you?"

"Uh, the genie Frank is still hanging around and he told me I'm not," the Uchiha explained looking down.

"Right," she stood from her desk, "Still I need to examine you and make sure everything is working properly."

She led the girl into another room and told her to strip.

Sasuke turned bright red and looked freaked out.

"What's wrong Uchiha? I'm a woman," Tsunade looked amused.

"Um that's the problem Hokage," he looked down blushing.

"Sasuke, I am a woman and apparently you are now also, you shouldn't have anything I don't have. In fact it is my job to make sure you don't," she raised an eyebrow, "Now can you please take your clothes off so we can get this over with?"

The Uchiha quickly stripped looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him. This felt so wrong, he thought, he was standing naked in front of his boss.

She quickly examined him and then told him to lie down. Using her chakra she examined the rest of him.

"Right, get dressed everything seems to be normal we'll go discuss this with your team," she walked out leaving Sasuke to quickly redress and go back to the other room.

"-so be careful brat or you will be on D-rank missions for the rest of the year you understand?" Tsunade barked.

"Yes Hokage," Naruto said, using her title for once.

"Good, now I am taking you off missions for the rest of the week. I want you training this week to get Sasuke used to his new body. You will have difficulty at first if you try and move as you normally would. Your centre of gravity will be different and of course having boobs will affect your balance. I assume you haven't tried anything unusual yet?" he nodded, "Well you are going to have to start learning to move from scratch, it shouldn't take too long, it seems the genie knew what he was doing, he moved the strength around into different muscles where it is more relevant for your current body which is no doubt why you haven't felt any negative effects so far. Kakashi I want daily updates on his progress so that I know when I can start sending you on missions again. If you have issues Uchiha talk to Sakura, she can most likely help with any problems which should arise. You can go," Kakashi disappeared and the young couple walked out the door, "And for god's sake Naruto use protection." She couldn't help throwing after them.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected," Sasuke exhaled as they left Hokage tower.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto sulked, "They all seem to forget it was as much your fault as mine."

"I'm sorry dobe," the raven leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "We need to train now, I'll grab Sakura and meet the two of you at the training grounds."

--

It was an hour before the jounin met the three teenagers at the training grounds.

"We're going to run through some drills, Naruto you can help and Sakura I want you to watch for any problems in Sasuke's movements that need correcting," Kakashi ordered ignoring their protests at his perpetual lateness.

Sakura sat down and watched while Sasuke and Naruto went through the basics, Sasuke lost his balance and his landings were mostly off, his usual grace of movement lacking. The difference in height and reach threw off most of his attacks and he was, to put it bluntly, terrible.

They ran through the drills with Sakura occasionally adjusting Sasuke's posture and demonstrating the correct movements.

For someone to whom this had all come naturally the entire exercise was frustrating beyond all belief, so many times he was ready to scream at someone and pummel them into the ground. He grit his teeth and continued with the soul draining exercises trying to put all of his urge to kill into his movements until Kakashi finally stopped them.

"I think that's enough for the day," he said looking at the dark-haired girl, "I think you'd better get Sasuke-chan home before she kills someone."

Sasuke growled, "If you don't hurry it'll be you."

"Not with what I've just seen it won't be," he replied raising an eyebrow, "I'll see you all here first thing tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do if we want to get back on missions soon."

With that the silver-haired man was gone.

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, "You'll get used to it soon, don't worry about it. I'd better get home," she waved and walked off.

"Don't say anything dobe," Sasuke said angrily, he walked off in the direction of his mansion.

Naruto jogged and caught up with him, "Would you like to do something tonight?"

"All I want to do is sleep and forget about this whole miserable day," she said opening the door and closing it in Naruto's face.

The blonde rubbed his nose and pushed the door open.

"Hey do you want to talk or anything teme?"

"Talk about what?" he spat, "About how my whole life has been wasted? About how I am suddenly practically handicapped?! About how the whole team is off missions all because of me!? What is there to say!! I'm sorry I'm useless!"

Naruto pulled the raven haired girl to his chest and held her tight as she attacked his chest and screamed at him, he rubbed one hand up and down her back until she finally calmed down. He could feel the moisture seeping into the front of his shirt.

"You right love?" the blonde asked softly.

Wide black eyes looked up into his, "What did you call me?"

"I thought it sounded nicer than teme," Naruto smiled softly, his voice faltering.

Sasuke buried her face in the other boy's shirt, "Thank you."

"It's alright," he chuckled, "Besides I know something you are definitely good at."

The Uchiha head-butted his boyfriend in the chest, "Dobe."

* * *

**Right well please review and I will try and update quicker next time but it is hard with everything that is happening at the moment.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry its been so long. I was trying to finish New Beginnings so I could focus on this but then Translation Issues came along so I'll be splitting time between TI and OW. Sorry.**

**I hope you all enjoy it anyway!  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke the next day with a groan, he had not been that sore from basic training in years, his whole body hurt in weird places. He groaned and rolled out of bed and walked straight into the shower, it wasn't until he was dry and dressed and halfway down the stairs before he realised that he had not yet been visited by the self proclaimed genie of the half empty shampoo bottle.

Sasuke shrugged, maybe he was still asleep, or just giving the girl some privacy for her shower.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk from beside the disembodied hand and closed the door. He had poured a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat before it even registered.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed rushing over to the fridge and flinging the door open. There, beside the milk sat a tanned hand waving at him.

A familiar voice giggled, "I wondered how long it would take you to notice," it said from somewhere towards the back of the fridge.

Sasuke pulled out the lettuce and beetroot containers to find Frank's head in the back of his fridge.

"Peek a boo!" the genie grinned, "I figured you mightn't want me in your bathroom all that much."

"I don't particularly like finding dismembered body parts around my fridge either," he said bluntly.

Frank sighed, "I suppose I could shrink then, if I absolutely have to."

"It would be preferable," the raven said walking back to his breakfast.

"Oh all right," the genie pouted, he pulled himself together and sat down on a tomato, "You know, you really shouldn't leave the fridge door open like this," he said conversationally.

"Well I didn't think it would be very polite to close the door in your face," Sasuke shrugged, "Plus can't you close it yourself anyway?"

"Yeah I guess," he said munching on a raspberry, "By the way you're almost out of butter, you might want to pick some up on the way home after training, and milk too but I guess you knew about that one."

"Yeah sure," the brunette said glumly.

"What's the matter? Training that bad?"

"Yeah, I can't do anything right! Everything is different and nothing works properly, all my landings are off, my balance is shot and I haven't even attempted to use chakra yet," Sasuke put his hand in his hands, "I really don't want to go."

"Now you know how blondie felt," Frank told her unsympathetically.

"Naruto?" His head jerked up, "What do you mean?"

"This is how his training has always felt, not everyone always found things so easy you know. This is what it feels like to have to work hard at something that doesn't come easily to you," Frank told him bluntly, "At least you don't have to deal with teasing and sabotage at the same time. Perhaps you might come to understand your little blonde a bit better now."

Sasuke was speechless, was this really how the dobe had felt all that time? Struggling and pushing through the pain like that? It seemed he was learning a great deal of respect for everyone lately.

"Hey princess, you're going to be late," Frank told him lying down on a block of soft cheese.

The Uchiha glanced up at the clock and swore he quickly shovelled down the last of his cereal and ran out the door and all the way to the practice fields.

"Hey Sas," Naruto greeted him with a peck on the cheek, "You're lucky, Kakashi isn't here yet."

"Morning Sasuke," Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning ladies," Kakashi greeted them.

"Who're you callin' ladies?" Naruto argued hotly.

"Eh close enough, anyway we're going to continue with balance training and adjusting to the physical changes before we worry about anything more complex," Kakashi told them cutting off any brewing arguments.

They worked on Sasuke's balance, trying to wipe his entire body memory and start again fresh. Slowly he began adjusting, no longer overreaching or underestimating; he grew accustomed to his new reach, with all limbs. Thankfully he hadn't had to deal with any weakening of his muscles, so his weapons skills needed only slight adjustments which could fit in with the rest of the body training. Needless to say, by the end of the day Sasuke was exhausted.

"Right well I have to go report to the Hokage on your progress, go home and get some rest, we'll have another long day tomorrow when we begin using chakra. No wearing her out Naruto," Kakashi gave a lazy wave and disappeared in his usual puff of smoke.

"Perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled after him.

Sakura giggled and grinned at them, "Well I'd better head home, have fun you guys."

Her words dripped innuendo and both of them blushed as she wandered off humming to herself.

"So…. Uh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head slightly awkwardly, Sasuke started to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going?" he asked in slight confusion.

She turned and looked casually over her shoulder, "I have to get milk and butter, would you like to come?"

"Sure," he grinned and fell into step beside her, "So how are you feeling about the training?"

Sasuke sighed and gave him a sad little smile, "Alright I suppose, it's a lot to get used to. I'm sick of feeling so helpless, I don't remember things being this difficult first time around."

Naruto laughed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly, "It probably wasn't, you've had to break years of habit and body memory in just two days, give yourself a bit of a break Sas. It should go against every single instinct you possess but you're gonna have to do it if you want to get anywhere."

"Naruto what the hell?!" Ino yelled out, "What's going on here?"

The blonde boy looked away from Sasuke to see Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru walking up.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, giving her a quick once over before he summed it all up, "Che, troublesome."

"You have absolutely no idea," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow, purposely pushing his voice up into the higher register making it sound very musical and unmistakeably feminine.

Ino's eyes which had previously focused only on their joined hands now widened as they took in Sasuke's new appearance.

"What the hell?"

Naruto tried to gently disengage their hands but the Uchiha held firm.

"Sorry Ino, he's all mine," Sasuke gave her a slightly smirk, he lifted the tanned hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss, "You'll have to find your own. Nice seeing you guys."

With a slight nod they continued down the road past a gaping Ino, Chouji tried to hold back a laugh and Shikamaru just walked off abandoning his troublesome teammates.

When he was sure they were out of earshot Sasuke almost doubled over in laughter, "Oh man that was perfect! I've wanted to do that for years…"

"Have you now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly and the raven blushed slightly.

"Well maybe," she pulled him along, "Now come on I need milk."

-------

The shopping had taken much longer than expected for the two items with Naruto trying to convince him that every household needed certain products, like ramen. Sasuke now knew far more about ramen than he had ever realised it was even possible to know.

The blonde had taken the threats seriously and left Sasuke at the doorstep with a light kiss and a promise to see him at the training grounds in the morning.

With a slight yawn he put the butter and milk in the fridge, keeping an eye out for any extra body parts.

"Don't you have anything sweet to eat around here?" Frank whined, sitting up on his beanbag of shredded cheese.

"I don't like sweet stuff," Sasuke told him grabbing a container of leftovers to reheat.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" the mini genie pouted.

The raven turned and raised an eyebrow as the microwave started its work.

"I don't know, you're the genie around here."

"True but I'm not really supposed to help you, it's like the genie code," he pouted.

"How would getting sweet stuff possibly help me? I don't eat it idiot," the microwave beeped and Sasuke grabbed his meal shaking his head as he sat at the counter.

"Yeah but it works a lot better for sex than savoury stuff," Frank explained.

The raven choked, spraying rice everywhere, when he finally got himself under control he just glared.

"What?" the genie asked innocently as Sasuke grabbed a cloth, "Well it does…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
